


Silly

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [50]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Pranks, Revenge, Shockwave has gone one too many rounds with his boyfriends kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Shockwave is done with Rumble and Frenzy's pranks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://yeaomi.livejournal.com/profile)[yeaomi](http://yeaomi.livejournal.com/)'s claim on my 28 themes page. it's, um, probably not what you had in mind at all.

Shockwave waited, with utmost patience, for Soundwave’s twins to round the corner. They would most certainly have to come this way in order to be on time for their assigned duties, and the guardian had no intention of missing them. He listened carefully, waiting for the light footfalls that would signal their approach.

There.

Had he been able to grin, he might have, as his anticipation rose. A moment later, there was a muffled pop.

“Ah! What the frag?!” Frenzy didn’t sound amused. Rumble was laughing.

Until the second projectile exploded over his armor. “Ugh! What is this?! It’s sticky and it’s getting in my servos!”

Oh, Soundwave would be livid, but they deserved this bit of retribution. He had not been amused by the salt crystals they had planted in his main communications board when they returned, or the mold—a _slime_ mold, no less—that they had carefully cultivated and then left in his recharge berth. He may have missed the twins for forty eight thousand vorns, but he hadn’t missed their pranks a bit.

As Shockwave took a moment to savor his victory, he heard a sound he hadn’t in a long time. Megatron was laughing—a real, genuine laugh, not the crazed cackling he had become known for more recently. The twins were both making embarrassed protests at the laughter. A moment later, he heard Soundwave’s laughter as well, strained and digitized as it was now.

The perfect touch. Rumble and Frenzy would both be utterly humiliated for days, and his lover wouldn’t be angry after all. A well executed prank; he would have to remember it in the future in case he ever needed to booby trap any part of the tower again.  



End file.
